


ladies who lunch

by JediAnnieScrambler



Series: the caos coffee shop au [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Begging, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lunch, May/December Relationship, No Magic AU, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: Sabrina meets Lilith at the office for a lunch date- smut ensues
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: the caos coffee shop au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	ladies who lunch

**TEXTS**

Hey my constitutional class got out early, and my next class doesn’t start until 3, you free? 

_ I think I may have time for a long lunch  _

I can’t wait to see you 

_ I’ll be waiting _

**CALIBAN**

“Hey Sabrina,” 

Sabrina looked up from her phone to see a light haired young man fall into step beside her. Dressed nicer than the average college student in a blazer and slacks, he looked familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it. 

“Uh hi?”

“I’m Caliban Prince, from constitutional law,” he said, “Professor Hedwig is a hoot huh?” 

“Yeah,” said Sabrina, “He makes class engaging though so that’s nice.” 

Caliban grinned at her. He had an Australian accent, one that reminded her vagueing of something sinister, but Sabrina ignored it. 

“Do you want to grab lunch?” Caliban asked, “there’s this great place uptown that my dad always has a table at.” 

“Oh!” Sabrina stopped walking in surprise, “Ah, sorry but I already have plans. I’m meeting my girlfriend at her work.” 

“No problem,” said Caliban, “I’ll walk you there.” 

“Uh, okay,” Sabrina wasn’t sure what was happening, but Caliban seemed nice, and they chatted about school on the walk to the subway- then to the sleek skyscraper that was Lilith’s workplace. 

“Wow,” Caliban said, “You're friends with someone who works at Eden Media?” 

“Yep,” Sabrina shoves her hands deep into her red jacket pockets, “Thanks for walking me, you really didn’t have to.”

“Yeah I did,” Caliban said with a wink, and as he turned and left, Sabrina realized he may have not fully understood what she meant when she said she’d had plans with her girlfriend. 

  
  


**OFFICE SPACE**  


Backpack over one shoulder, Sabrina reapplied her lipstick in the mirrored wall of the elevator. Reaching under her skirt, she took off her parties and tucked them into her bag. She smoothed her skirt, Caliban forgotten in her excitement to see Lilith. As the doors opened, she quickly crossed the shiny floor, saying, “Hi Stolas, she’s expecting me,” as she strowed through the anteroom and pushed into Lilith’s office. 

“Hey,” Sabrina said, breathless, leaning back against the closed door. Her heart leapt when she saw Lilith was-  _ wearing glasses _ ? 

“Lamb,” Lilith said, removing her glasses and slipping them into a drawer, much to Sabrina’s disappointment. 

Crossing the room, Sabrina dropped into Lilith’s lap, straddling her, looping her arms around her neck and kissing her, long and deep. 

“Mmmm,” Lilith ran her hand up Sabrina’s leg as they aparted. Her warm hands moved high and higher, her eyebrows raising in delighted surprise when she discovered Sabrina’s definite lack of underwear. 

“Naughty, naughty girl,” she teased, leaning in to kiss Sabrina’s flushed face. 

Too excited to wait, Sabrina pulled her sweater off, over her head, dropping it on the floor next to them. The bra went next, then she unfastened her plaid wrap skirt and both joining the sweater on the floor. 

Lilith kissed the curve of Sabrina’s throat, lips ghosting along her collarbone so sensually that Sabrina couldn’t keep the soft moan from escaping her lips. 

“So eager?” Lilith said, soft lips moving against Sabrina’s skin, “I bet you’re already wet for me.” 

Gripping Lilith’s shoulders, Sabrina tried to steady herself. She was trembling with anticipation, excitement making her pulse race. Lilith’s hands were on her thighs, moving up to circle her waist, warm and firm. 

“Mine,” she growled, pulling Sabrina closer. Sabrina kissed her. Eyes shut, it was a slow kiss, a long kiss, soft and passionate. Lilith was pulling her closer and closer still, until they were flush, pressed together. Sabrina’s hands were in Lilith’s hair, making a tangled mess of her perfectly styled curls. Her mouth was open, letting Lilith’s tongue plunder her. She savored every moment, body rocking with the desire- no, the  _ need _ \- to be closer, to have skin to skin contact, to have friction-

Sabrina moaned against Lilith’s mouth, drawing a smile, “Tell me what you want Miss Spellman.” 

The formal tone and use of her name somehow made Sabrina even more horny. She bit her lip. She wanted everything as soon as possible. 

“I want you to touch me,” she said, eyes locked on Lilith’s ice blue ones. 

Lilith lifted a hand, stroking Sabrina’s cheek with her knuckles. Despite being not at all what she wanted, Sabrina leaned into the touch.

“Like this?” Lilith asked. 

“N-no,” Sabrina said, “My… uh-”

As she kissed the curve of Sabrina’s throat, Lilith smiled, “Use your words lamb.” 

“My pussy!” Sabrina managed, “Iwantyoutotouchmypussy!”

Lilith let her fingers trail down from Sabrina’s face to her neck, she traced a featherlight line in the valley of the swell of her breasts, moving her hand between Sabrina’s already open legs. Running a single finger between Sabrina’s already wet folds, Lilith lifted her head to regard her.

“Like this?” she asked. 

Sabrina’s hips jerked as she tried to gain more friction, “More,” Sabrina said, “I want more.”

Lilith smiled, continuing to slowly stroke Sabrina’s outer most folds, carefully avoiding her clit. Flushed and horny, Sabrina grunted in frustration.

“No!” She whined, squirming, “My c-clit and in-inside-“ she bit her lip, cutting herself off. She thrust her hips, feeling feral. She’d never felt this way with any of her previous boyfriends or girlfriends but with Lilith she was overcome with lust. 

With her free hand, Lilith caught Sabrina’s chin. She pulled her closer, pressing a soft kiss to her panting mouth. “You’re so cute when you’re needy,” Lilith said with a smile. 

Lilith leaned close, her sharp teeth scraping the place where Sabrina’s shoulder met neck. Sabrina moaned as Lilith tongue soothed the reddened mark she left behind. 

She slid two fingers into Sabrina’s hot core, curling them just enough to-

“Oh my GOD,” Sabrina gasped, arching her back.

“It’s Lilith, but god works as well,” Lilith said with a smirk. 

Sabrina’s hands gripped Lilith’s shoulders, moving up and down, slowly at first then faster, more frantic. Lilith added a third digit, petting Sabrina’s hair while she watched her fuck herself on Lilith’s hand. 

“My darling girl,” Lilith cooed, “You’re doing so good Sabrina.” 

Her soft yet firm words went straight to Sabrina’s core, pushing her closer to the edge. Lilith’s thumb pressed against her clit and Sabrina gasped. Her head fell back, moaning as her entire body tensed, pleasure running through her. 

Sabrina’s limbs tingled as she came off her orgasmic high, eyes clearing to see Lilith’s own stormy blue ones staring back at her. 

“Enjoy yourself?” Lilith asked, eyes dancing with delight. 

“Mmmmmmmm,” Sabrina leaned forward, tucking herself in the crook of Lilith’s neck, she picked at the buttons on her blouse, “Yes, but what about you?” 

Catching her by the wrist, Lilith lifted Sabrina’s wandering hand, kissing her fingertips, “I have a meeting in an hour, one which I should stay presentable for.” 

Sabrina pouted, “But I want to please you.” She tilted her head back, delicately kissing Lilith’s neck.

This drew a chuckle, “You being here  _ pleases _ me enough.”

Letting her eyes slip shut, Sabrina relaxed in Lilith’s embrace, sighing contentedly as Lilith stroked her hair. But they were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Scrambling off Lilith’s lap, Sabrina glanced helplessly around for her clothes. Lilith laughed.

“I ordered us lunch,” she said, opening the door just wide enough to pull the bag through. Sitting down on the black suede couch, Lilith carefully unpacked the food, calm and collected as if she hadn’t just finger fucked Sabrina behind her desk. 

Sabrina dressed as best she could, hands still shaky. Lilith glanced up, brow furrowed, “Would you like a little help, lamb?” 

**HELLO AGAIN**

Taking her seat on the subway, Sabrina kicked her feet happily, hugging her backpack to her chest. Just was the doors began to slide shut, Sabrina looked up to see Caliban leap into the train car. 

“Hey,” he said, grinning down at her as he caught the grab handle hanging from the ceiling. 

“Hi Caliban,” said Sabrina, “That’s so crazy running into you twice in one day!”

He laughed, “Yes it’s sure something. Looks like you’ve got a little bug bite,” he added, flicking the spot on his neck that mirrored where Sabrina’s hickey was.

She smiled sheepishly, flipping her collar up to pretend to hide the love bite, “Oh you know, my date got hungry.” 

  
  



End file.
